


I Think I Just Got Myself A Girlfriend.

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Remus works up the courage to ask out his crush, his prefect partner.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 51





	I Think I Just Got Myself A Girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I Think I Just Found Myself A Girlfriend (Remus Lupin x Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: Nope  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 1230
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
> (Y/H) - Your House  
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname  
> (Y/F/C) - Your Favorite Colour  
> (Y/F/A) - Your Favorite Animal

"Hey! Get out of bed, you lazy arse!" Sirius just about yelled into my ear.

"Jesus Christ Pads, making me deaf, are we?" I complained while sitting up on my bed. I cracked my back a few times then stood to approach Sirius. "It's Saturday, why did you wake me up?"

"Because Prongs needs help. Trouble in paradise again."

"Could have not just handled it? It seems unnecessary to wake me up because of his problems with Lily." I proceeded to get ready since I had prefect duties later today, but I needed to save James first now. "What even happened this time?"

"She may or may not hex him," Sirius said like it was no big deal.

"That's just what he gets! I'm not trying to save him from the girl he's chasing," I complained.

"What are you two yelling about now?" Peter eyed us suspiciously as he walked into the room.

"James and his girl," Sirius answered with a sly smirk.

"Oh, you guys didn't see the argument? A (Y/H) girl stopped it."

"What (Y/H) girl would have the guts to stop any type of argument?" I asked while tying my tie.

"I think it's (Y/N). I don't really know. I heard she's really quiet but she looked like she knew Lily quite a bit," Peter explained.

"I don't know a (Y/N), do you, Moony?" I shook my head, no. "Can you show us where this fight happened or where this (Y/N) went?"

~~~  
(Y/N)'s POV

"(Y/N/N), he's just annoying," Lily complained.

"Well, Lily, at least he tries? He's putting in the effort to get you to go on a single date with him. What's so bad about it?" I said while sitting under a tree and pulling out my Dark Arts assignments. "Give him one date."

"Absolutely. Not. He'll bring the Marauders along and it wouldn't be a good date whatsoever," she complained while slumping against the tree bark. "I wish this wasn't so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be if you give him a chance. If the date goes well, maybe you'll fall in love. If not, tell him and stick to being friends," I said while looking over to my best friend. She was looking past my shoulders to something near the lake. "What is it, Lily?"

I turned around and saw Sirius talking to Potter, Peter looking off into the lake and Remus looking right at me. I told Lily that I would be back momentarily and stood to approach Remus.

"Hey," I said to Remus.

"Hey, (Y/N/N). Working on classwork with Evans?" Remus responded. Upon hearing my voice, Peter turned around, staring daggers into me.

"You're the one that stopped the fight!" He exclaimed.

"What fight?" I questioned while Remus looked at Peter questionably. Sirius and Potter walked over to Remus and me as well.

"What are you talking about, Wormtail?" Remus said in an annoyed tone.

"She's the one that pulled Lily from Prongs!" Peter said in an exasperated whisper.

"Well, Remus, I'm going to go. I will meet you after dinner for our rounds, okay?" I said, trying to leave the increasingly awkward conversation. He nodded, so I took that as my cue to leave.

I returned to the tree to see Lily reading Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. It was one of her favorites. I started looking over my essays from different classes: rereading them, editing them, revising them, and rewriting them. I attempt to focus on my work, but the Marauders and their loud mouths can't keep quiet.

"How do you know her?"

"I think I would know her. She's my rounds partner."

"You couldn't have said anything when I said her name?"

"I didn't know that was her name! I only know her as (Y/N/N)!"

"Guys! If anything it helped! Her stopping the argument before it escalated saved Prongs and Lily from being expelled. Wormtail, maybe it was a good thing she stopped it and that Mooney knows her."

"Thank you, Sirius. Say, when did you get so serious?"

I giggled a little at the horrible yet amazing pun. I turned my attention back to my work.

"(Y/N/N), come on! Let's go to the dining hall! I'm starving," Lily pleaded as she tugged my arm. We both laughed slightly as I packed my books, parchment, and ink.

"You're lucky I'm actually hungry today. You want me to eat with you today?" She nodded quickly and began to drag me through the halls towards dinner.

~~

"So, I need to know. How did you break up the argument?" Remus asked as we walked past the Hospital wing.

"I just walked up and dragged Lily away. Nothing big," I laughed at his expression, pure confusion.

"How did James not follow you?"

"He knows better than to follow two girls, one being dragged. The one pulling the other obviously means business."

"It was really that simple, huh?"

"Yeah. But enough about James and Lily. What about we play 20 questions? It's a stupid muggle game where you just ask questions. For example, I'd say 'what's your favorite colour?' I would answer (Y/F/C). Now you answer."

"Probably red. What about favorite animal? I like werewolves." He cringed slightly but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"(Y/F/A). Favorite food?..."

After a few rounds, you started getting more in-depth with the questions. Biggest fears. Dream jobs. Favorite spells. Least favorite teachers and students. Crushes.

"Who's your crush?" Remus asked innocently.

"Well, the guy I like wouldn't like me back."

"What makes you so sure?" He smirked.

"He could only see this (Y/H) girl as his friend."

"How about we say them at the same time?" He said confidently but it was immediately replaced by fear, insecurity, and nervousness.

"Sure."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"You." You both said quietly. Your cheeks instantly turned red from a blush and you looked down in an attempt to hide it. Giggling softly you both were stopped outside of your common room.

"I guess that's a night, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," you go to turn around but he grabs your hand. He looks into your eyes before looking down, slightly nervous still, and bites his lip lightly.

"Maybe you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"I would love to, Mr. Lupin," You giggled.

"Well, I look forward to escorting you to the Three Broomsticks first thing Saturday morning, Ms. (Y/L/N)."

"Good night, Remus," you leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly before turning around quicky to enter your common room and straight to your dorm.

After standing, love-struck, for a few minutes, Remus walked into his dorm while holding the cheek you kissed. He had a smile on his face as well as a light blush when he walked in. James immediately took notice of his friends' behavior.

"What did you do, Moony?"

"I think I just got myself a girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
